User talk:FastLizard4/Archive 3
This is FastLizard4's usertalkpage Archive 3 back to my usertalkpage Metroid Prime Pirate Data I notice you removed a note from the Pirate Data section on Metroid Prime, but that note was correct. I checked on my copy of the game (PAL version) and a lot of the entries are different - the most obvious difference being that Metroid Prime (the creature) is never mentioned directly in any of the Pirate logs, due to various plot holes in the game. I believe that this page should reflect the fact that different versions of the game have different logs, and should not simply state that those logs are correct, when they only apply to one version of the game. I hope that makes sense. If you look on GameFAQs or somewhere, I think there is a FAQ containing the PAL version's Log Book. You could probably put the Pirate Data bits from that FAQ on this page. Also, the Chozo Lore is a bit different too, I think. It's worth checking out, definitely - not everyone has the same version of the game! Thanks! :You wrote it like a talk page comment. This is an encyclopedia, not a forum, so all articles should be written like an encyclopedia. Last, and most important: Always sign posts to talk, user talk, and forum pages with four tildes (~~~~). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:35, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Talkheaders again I think that Auto Wiki Browser over did it, it added talkheaders to redirects! One, nobody would be able to see them because they would get redirected. Two, who would visit the Talk page of a redirect anyways? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 23:22, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :You said you wanted a bot to do it. There you go, AWB set to bot mode, what many bots on Wikipedia run on, did it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:37, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Your Message Excuse me, FastLizard4? About your message, I already have a wikia account. One question: What edit were you talking about? MarioGalaxy 15:23, 17 March 2008 (UTC) PS: Not to be confused with MarioGalaxy2433g5 :You forgot to sign in. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:21, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Lolwut? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:48, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry.. :S Wont happen again! ;) Creating my page Metroidman 21:38, 8 May 2008 (UTC)I am in the middle of making a page about interesting facts in the Metroid series. I'm unsure whether it is fan created or not. This is my page.http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/User:Metroidman ::Almost all of which is wrong... Dazuro 22:51, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::First of all, those are opinions and theories, not facts, which make them fan made. So don't do it :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:08, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Mad! Hey! what is your problem?! There is nothing wrong with my page! I researched on WIKITROID and found out that Mother Brain IS there during the Prime series. She just doesn't appear! If you researched YOUR site and the timeline page, You would see that Mother Brain appears AGIAN after the series in Super Metroid! :Don't get mad at people like that. It's called flaming. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:28, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Well. Well he shouldn't have given me false information. p.s. Why would they put a random ship at the end of the game? They always put something that hints to the next game. I want to talk to FastLizard! Patroling Okay. I think it should be for Sysops only though I am not sure. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:49, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Request submitted to staffers, with these details: Only sysops can patrol, and sysops' edits are autopatrolled (however, I am looking into the creation of a "patroller" usergroup which sysops can give to trusted users that would allow them to patrol edits and have their edits marked as patrolled) (we can request that any aspect of the system be changed at any time). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:40, 19 May 2008 (UTC) My apologise for making your work harder I see. Shouldn’t have been acting like that =P… I’m sorry and it won’t happen again! But, I’m not quite sure what you mean about being uncivil though… However, thanks for telling me about that “Show preview” button. =D I didn’t know we could do that… I will try keeping that detailed warning in my mind next time I edit. ; D. Thanks =D. BTW: is there any site where I can see the rules around here? - PED Marine 13:53, 21. May 2008 (UTC) : And one more thing: about those 11 changes I had... I was actually trying to add a picture though, but it could never show up... Diden't know why, but all struggeling I had made me go kinda crazy =P, and after I had struggled with that picture I saw the comments.. heh.. and I think you know the rest of the story.. I just want you to know that I'm really ashambed about my actions.. I'm sorry - PED Marine 21:53, 21. May 2008 (UTC) If the suit isn't organic than how does it get corrupted and infected by the X? True, machines can be corrupted but the X can't recreate machines like the reproduce her suit. They can only mimic what has DNA. If you have any explanations please tell me. Metroidhunter32 21:33, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :See this article on the Star Trek wiki about matter/energy replicators. While it is not an in-Metroid-series example, it is very plausible and would explain many elements of gameplay. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:16, 25 May 2008 (UTC) It is very intresting but doesn't tell how the X could replicate something that lacked DNA. Metroidhunter32 11:43, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Actually, creating something without DNA would be much simpler for the replicator than creating something with DNA, as the replicator wouldn't have to create the base-pair proteins necessary to build DNA. Remember, replicators are capable of taking matter and rearranging the atoms in that matter to create something else. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:54, 25 May 2008 (UTC) We arn't talking about a replicator, we are talking about a creature that absorbs DNA and copies it. Metroidhunter32 23:12, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Besides now that I have thought about it corrupted machines don't look different, wheras when samus's suit was corrupted to changed color. Metroidhunter32 00:38, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :That was because some of her suit parts were removed. The suit did contain DNA. Dark Samus 1's scan proved it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:16, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you MarioGalaxy. When were parts of her suit removed though? The Omega Pirate fell on her and then melted into phazon. When she got up her suit was a whole 'nother color. Metroidhunter32 00:54, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Seeing that the discussion no longer only involves me and Metroidhunter32, please take it elsewhere and off my talk page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:25, 27 May 2008 (UTC)